


New Guardians of Light

by 010_Noelle_101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010_Noelle_101/pseuds/010_Noelle_101
Summary: I follow the canon plot but I add an AU twist.





	New Guardians of Light

The raging battle between the fleet their ships rattled. The frigate ahead shot off mortars that they barely managed to miss with a turn of the wheel. Some splintered the wood but the ship held together. Even as the clouds began to turn grey and rain began to pour. The crew did their best to keep the powder dry as they fired cannonballs into the enemy ships around them. Even if some got hit, their captain would heal their wounds with ease and make sure they got some snacks to walk it off. He all the while expertly avoided the shots being fired at them. Sailing around another ally ship as big as his with more cannons being fired and mortars of their own firing into the sky. A third ally ship passed by with the black sails spooking away any littler ships that felt as if they could take on three legendary pirate ships, their captains and the crew itself. With ease, they manage to destroy the smaller fleet of ships. Leaving a wounded, fleeing frigate left. The sails were massively damaged but the bigger sail still did its best.    
  
Sailing into another smaller fleet of ships once again but they began to scatter once the three ships descended onto them. Cannonballs and mortars firing upon them all. Damaging each part that took a hit. The captains yell out orders to take out the smaller ships with ease. They could plunder them all later with the diving bell. It was the frigate and the cargo it held they were after. Medicine, fruit, sugar, rum, silk and of course; gold. They fire another round of mortars and hit the bigger sail. Finally seeing it collapse under the damage and slowly fall to the right. Crashing down onto the main deck of the ship.    
  
“Prepare to board!!” A pirate yells.    
  
Two harpoons shot into the hull of the frigate and the chains wound tight to hold the ship in place. The other two ships round and with hooks reel their ships in closer. Pirates from all three swinging onto the hull. Screaming and shouting mixed among the gunshots and screams of injured or killed men. Only one ship had a long enough plank to cross with many pirates crossing it with the stolen goods from the ship being hauled off. The ship would sink soon so they wasted no time in plundering it while it still stayed afloat. Orders were shouted from three different ships still. Two said to kill any witnesses, one said to leave them be to their fate and let the sea claim their lives. During all the fight though, something on the black sail shipped caught the captain's attention. Ten strangely dressed people walking out of the Captain’s quarters onto the main deck of the ship. All seeing the battle and running to see which side needed the most help. One captain just watched silently with no care while the other stealthy made his way to his side. 

“Lad, I say now is the time we step in.”    
  
With a nod, he left the wheel and drew out his own rapier.    
  
“Kenway, you do it your way. Warning, they have magic like me.” He says.    
  
“Thank ye for the warning.” Kenway made his way of the ship with ease and landed on the ship.    
  
“Captain,” A pirate ran by him on the plank.    
  
“Captain, we emptied the ship.” Another says.    
  
“Haul the lot below the deck and lock it down. We head for home after.” He says as he reaches the other ship.    
  
His, Kenyway’s and the other crewmates were overrun by the magic easily. Many managed to get away thanks to Kenway getting them away. The ship was starting to sink. With ease he yelled for his crew to retreat to the safety of their ship. Kenway and the other captain did the same but they stayed. Seeing the strangers get back to back as the three got them into a tight corner. Each one now staring at him with wide eyes as he held his sword towards them. 

  
“Is..that you Sora?” The redhead asks.    
  
He takes his hat off and bows his head, “In the flesh…” Sora spoke up, putting the hat back on. “And what an interesting turn of events this is...imagine after all these years of me trying to reach out and now...you all turn up.”    
  
“We looked for you. We never gave up.” Riku yells.    
  
Sora could feel the ship sinking more. He would have to cut this little reunion short.    
  
“Hate to break this up but I don’t have time to reminisce. Kenway, Jack...since I know them. I’ll have them thrown into the brig on my ship.”    
  
“Allow my men to help.” Kenway nods and his old “friends” are rounded up instantly.    
  
“Except...for those three..” Sora singles out Roxas, Ventus and Xion. “They are guests on my ship.”    
  
He sheathed his weapon.    
  
“My crew has emptied the ship. Let's make for home.” He orders.    
  
“Did you get the rum?” Jack calls out.    
  
“I’ll have it delivered to you right away Sparrow, on me word.” Sora waved a hand out as they left the ship. 

Sora walked across the wooden plank first. Kenway’s men pushing the prisoners across three being escorted across gently. He watched the few get thrown below. Protesting the treatment but it was silenced when the door to below the deck was slammed shut. Leaving the three left to watch as his crew pulled the harpoons back into place and got the wooden plank onto the ship. The sails of all three ships unfurled and the winds began to sail them back home. The crew relished in the victory that brought them more goods, gold and course medicine as well as resupplying their low food storage. Sora watched the three slowly walk towards the wheel. Looking around as they did.    
  
“You’ve changed.” Was the first thing out of Ventus’s mouth when he quickly jonts up the stairs. 

“People adapt. I was launched here and am stuck here.” Breathes Sora as he keeps his eyes on the waters ahead of him. “As for you all, you have also changed.” He gives Ven a rare smile. “It is good to see you three out and living a real life.”    
  
“Only because of you and all you did back then. You kept us safe and then freed us.” Ventus shrugs. “We owe you.” 

“Don’t take my chivalry from earlier to heart. I simply know you three won’t be trouble. As for the others. They will be and I have enough trouble as it is managing a crew. I don’t need them running around acting like they are in charge.” states Sora, looking at Ventus with a steely gaze. “I am captain. I control this ship. They won’t like that so best to lock up those who kick up a fuss.” He looks back at the sea again and sees a storm brewing again.    
  
“We have a storm up ahead. Get ready for some rough waters!” He yells.    
  
The crew began to hustle now. Grabbing ropes as they ran about the deck or below it. With all the sails out and the wind in their favor, they would be in the storm soon. The waves wouldn’t be so calm and he knew they had little time. He could hear Kenway and Jack having their crew tie down anything loose. Some are preparing to use any spare material to repair their ships. He breathed out and hoped the materials that made up his ship would be quick in repairs. The next wave that hit sent many of his men off their balance.    
  
“Hurry up! We are closing into the storm!” Sora shouted, holding the wheel tight. “Ven...brace yourself.”    
  
Roxas and Xion ran up to join them. Xion holding onto the banister with Roxas holding one arm on her and another onto the banister as well. The brunet’s crew was ready as they hit the first part of the storm. Rain pelting them once again as his crew continued to make sure the cannons all stayed in place during the choppy waters. He could hear Kenway’s crew being told to stay alert and felt bad for them. The jackdaw was a bigger ship than his which meant more work. He glanced at the Black Pearl and saw her sailing just fine with the crew ready for repairs. She had seen a lot of storms and her captain showed as much expertise as always to avoid damaging her. A large wave hit them and sent most of his crew off their feet completely but he didn’t lose any.    
  
“Tie yourselves up boys! We are in for a bumpy ride!” He yells over the rain.    
  
Another wave almost knocked them over but they held on as best as possible. Sora didn’t let go of the wheel nor lost his grip. Simply steers onwards through the storm. Home would be a welcome change after a few months on the sea. He could finally handle familia affairs and tend to the needs of his own. Land sounded like a welcome change anyways. A wave nearly knocked him over but he managed to hold on.    
  
“Captain! Ship off the port side!” A crewmate yells.    
  
Sora looked over to see the Black Pearl had pulled ahead and another was coming in.    
  
“Is it friendly?” He asks. “Use the spyglass! Get a gander on the flag!”    
  
He waits and keeps the ship on its path.    
  
“Friendly sir! It’s Blackbeard!”    
  
Sora nods, “get back to your post. Blackbeard is gonna be joining us enroute home! Be ready for any rogue waves!”    
  
“AYE!”    
  
“Rogue wave captain!! We are heading straight towards it!”    
  
“Brace yourselves!”    
  
The Leviathan hit the wave head on. Water flooded the entire deck. Soaking everyone but thankfully he didn’t lose anyone to it either. They broke straight over it and crashed onto the other side of the wave. Everyone cheering as the ship evened out over the choppy water and with the slant of the wave, rushed downwards.    
  
“This is kinda fun.” Ventus says, getting Sora to look at him with surprise. “I never get to have this much of an adventure often. It’s new and exciting.”    
  
The brunet chuckled and returned his focus to the storm, “you should hang around for some time. You’ll have plenty of stories to tell once you decide to up and leave.”    
  
“Captain Kenway, rogue wave off the starboard bow!”    
  
“Brace!” yells Kenway. 

The wave hit him and then hit Sora’s ship next. Kenway lost a few men to it and Sora saw his crew pull the rope up but saw nobody attached. One life lost to the storm.    
  
“Tighten your ropes! All of them!” He yells. “Leave no one’s untouched!”    
  
His crew checked their own and then the ones keeping any items tied down.    
  
“You scared laddie!” Blackbeard’s chortle sounded off.    
  
“Ha! I have seen as many storms as you! Let these waves come! Me and my crew can handle whatever she throws our way!” Sora states back. “Come at me!”    
  
“Let’s go!” Kenway yells, sword unsheathed.    
  
“Bring it on!” Blackbeard yelled. “Loose all sails!”    
  
“Unfurl the sails!” Kenway and Sora shout.    
  
The sails were let loose and the wind instantly had their speed picked up. The crew cheered enthusiastically with their captains as they took the storm head on. Each ship taking any rogue wave on with reckless abandon. Blackbeard lost a lot of men but his ship was so big that it had men to spare. Kenway made sure to keep only a few above deck and the rest stayed below to keep as much crew as possible. Sora had his crew constantly checking their ropes to make sure none were lost at sea. When they did reach calm waters, they counted any lost lives. Sora maintained one lost crewmate. Kenway lost ten good men and Blackbeard lost twenty. The ones that remained all cheer as they sail onwards to home. 

“That was amazing,” Xion cheers, stunning Roxas as she turns to face him. “We survived a storm!”    
  
“Yeah, but only because Sora knows what he is doing.” Roxas says as she cheerfully jumps in place. “After all...he did say he..well, is stuck here.” 

  
“That hasn’t changed in the last few seconds of your arrival. Whatever save point you came through is for you lot and you alone,” Sora states, letting someone take over for him. “If you will excuse me.”    
  
He turns and heads down the stairs. Ignoring their steps behind him. With ease, he turns to the captain’s quarters. Stopping to turn and look at the three with a stern gaze, his right hand on his sword and the other pointing at them.    
  
“Now just cause you lot are special guests doesn’t mean you can go into my cabin. You stay on the main deck where you can be watched.” He says. “MEN!” The crew looked at him. “These three aren’t allowed below deck or in my cabin. Watch them, make sure they eat too.”    
  
“Aye cap’n!”    
  
Sora looks at three and nods, “behave.” He turns and opens the doors long enough to slam them shut and lock them in place. “The bloody hell these people are doing here.”    
  
The brunet turns and heads around the table turned map. Muttering curses to himself about how long he tried to get contact. Only to have a series of coughs break his thoughts. He ran to the bed and saw his son coughing again. He put a hand on his forehead and sighs.    
  
“My Morgan...your fever is still so high…” Sora took off his hat and sat on the bed. “We are sailing home. I got some medicine. It should help. I’ll have one of the lads bring it to you.”    
  
Morgan whines as he turns to sleep again. The brunet stood as he put his hat back on and headed back towards the door. Unlocking the door and opening them to see the three standing close by.    
  
“Javier! Bring me some medicine to reduce fever.” He says, letting the doors shut on their own.    
  
In the corner of his eye, he saw Ventus eyeing the doors and carefully placed a hand on the pollom of his rapier to show he would pull it on him. He waited and soon had the medicine handed over to him. He took that moment to get back into the cabin and shut the door behind him, locking it once more.    
  
“He has gotten so cold.” Xion sighs. “But I see parts of him that are still the same.”    
  
“You would grow cold too in this world. Pirates don’t have an easy life. They live on the sea, have to plunder for goods...I don’t even want to think about the dental care or the hygiene troubles either. Let alone the medicine and how often they get it,” Roxas crossed his arms. “It can harden anyone.”    
  
“Sora took a toll for us. He faded away and then came back here. He has no save points to leave either. He worked with what he had and I guess being a legit person here just didn’t cut it for him.” Ven sighs. “I wonder if it was because people here don’t see eye to eye and never will.”    
  
“Javier was it?” Xion walked over to the guy from before.    
  
“What is the issue? Are you hungry?” Javier looks at her.    
  
“No...no, I just am curious. Why does Sora need fever medication? Is he okay?”    
  
The crew that was once busy all focused on her. Each expression is a mix of emotions. Some even unreadable. They went from being relaxed and somewhat welcoming to distrustful.    
  
“Why does a lass like you care? Do you have an ulterior motive we should know about?” Javier put a hand on his sword. “Is there a plot to overthrow the captain?”    
  
“No! I am his friend. I am worried. Is he sick? Does he have a cold? A flu? Is it deadly?” She asks.    
  
The questions made the crew relax but still remain on edge. A few went back to work. After a few more minutes of silence. Javier nods to the crew to let them get back to work. He could handle three people.    
  
“I am not at ease to tell you the story of our captain.” He says, nodding to the right. “Nor am I going to reveal why the captain requires medicine. It is his business. It is the family that we protect as well as our secrets.”    
  
Javier walks away. Leaving the three to stare at his back then look towards the cabin. Since they couldn’t save their comrades and doubted that would end well with them being outnumbered. The three chose to pick a spot somewhere on the ship and wait it out. There wasn’t much they could outside that. 


End file.
